VEGETA by DARLENE
by Darl3n3
Summary: A love storie of the beutiful Princess Darlene and Vegeta!
1. Chapter 1

VEGETA by DARLENE

Ones there was a bad-guy who was also an android called android 11 who was destroying the city. Out of no were the beautiful Saiyan princess called Darlene swooped down from the sky and beat him up.

The android 11 said "Oh no! Princes Darlene is the strongest prettiest girl it the planet."

And Darlene said "I know now beg for your life." But Darlene wouldn't really kill him case she is a good guy and is not really evil like the android.

And then Vegeta and Goku said, 'Princess Darlene is the most amazing Saiyan in the earth where did she come from?"

And Vegeta said, "Oh no! I thought you were dead when planet Vegeta exploded but she's too strong. She was, I meen is my fiancée.'

(AND VEGETA AND BULMA DIDN"T HOOK UP BECASE THAT'S JUST DUMB!)

And Darlene always had blond hair because she was blond and was way super strong and she was beautiful and not form planet Vegeta but from another planet with Saiyans. The most strong planet known to Saiyans, Planet Darlene!

And Goku said "Why are you not married to the Princess Darlene who is the most beautiful in the world. I would marry her if I was you!'

And Vegeta said, "Because I thought she was dead and not alive!'

Then Vegeta looked at Darlene sexily, "But she is the one I love the most more than anyone else especially Bulma who is really ugly!"

And Princess Darlene run too Vegeta's arms and says, "I has to be looking for you since the planet I was live on exploded. Even though I was from Darlene I was on vacation to Vegeta when it exploded. I barely escaped with my live, but after all these years of searching I have found you!"

And Vegeta kissed Darlene on the mouth and Darlene kissed his lips back and they beat up the android until the android was almost dead but they didn't kill him all the way! And the android 11 destroyed a building with its special beam canon and it fell on Vegeta but not Darlene and Darlene lifted the building off of Vegeta cause she was so strong and Darlene kissed him again cause he was so cute all beet up and injured and bleeding!

And Goku tossed a sensuu bean into Vegeta's mouth form way far away and Vegeta got better! And Vegeta said "I love you most more than ugly Bulma, Darlene."

And Darlene said "Me too!"

And Vegeta said, "We should get married like we was supposed to and we can have awesome super Saiyan and cute kids!" And then they had sex.

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 2!


	2. Chapter 2

Princess Darlene and Vegeta was getting married in a romantic cave on planet Namic (the new one cause the old one was destroyed by Freeza!) And Bulma was really super angry cause she was in love with Vegeta! And she was not as pretty as Darlene because she was an ugly blue hair girl.

But then Goku, the best man, realized that Darlene's ring was a dragonball that he was trying to find to make a wish with and he knew he had to get it back!

Goku goes to Bulma and said, "We has to get that dragonball!"

And Bulma realized, "If we gets the dragonball I can wish that Vegeta were in love with me and falls in love with me." And so they was gonna crash the wedding but Goku didn't want to ruin it he just wanted the dragonball case he is a good guy and he just needed the dragonball.

Goku new that Trunks was the ring bearer and new that Trunks had the rings for the wedding that day. Goku had a plan to get the rings from Trunks and swap it with a fake dragonball. Bulma has mad a fake dragonball to switch it out with the reel one. And suddenly Guru told Trunk to go see Bulma and Bulma and Goku tried to get the ring form Trunks but Trunks didn't have it! He gave it to Pan who was the fowler girl!

So when they goes to find Pan she was kidnapped by Cell who leaved a note that said, "I stole Pan and teh dragoball and if you want her back you has to bring princess Darlene from me!" And Goku and Bulma and Trunks shoed the note to Princess Darlene and Vegeta who was has to go save Pan!

Meanwhile Pan and Cell where fighting and Cell beet and rapped Pan and stole the dragonball and told her she would never see her family again! And Cell tossed Pan into a cage and closed the door. Then Princess Darlene and Vegeta came and saved Pan from the cage that Cell forgot to lock! Then Cell heard Vegeta and Darlene and came to running to beet them up and show them he meaned business. And

Vegeta says, "Why do you do this to us! It is our wedding day!"

And Cell said, "Because I am also in love with beautiful Princess Darlene who I love and I just want to love and marry me back!"

And Darlene said, "But I only love Vegeta the most! I can never love someone as green and evil like you."

And then Vegeta and Darlene made out and there love made him so sad he cried and poisoned himself! And then Cell died because of there love! Meanwhile Goku came and took Pan to safety and asked Darlene if he could have the dragonball.

And Darlene said, "Yes off course you can have it."

And then Vegeta got all mad but decided it was for the best. Then Vegeta and Darlene got married. And a few days later Darlene said to Vegeta, "I'm pregnent." And vegeta was shocked and happy!

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 3!


End file.
